Unova Adventures
by beemo456
Summary: Ash, Iris and Cilan are traveling to the Unova Pokemon League where Ash will compete, but when a special guest appears, will everything ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Special Guest

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were traveling to the Pokemon League where Ash would compete.

"Yeah!" Ash shouted, as he ran much faster that his friends.

Iris, who was lovestruck with Ash, ran after him. "Ash, wait!" She shouted. "Wait up, guys!" Cilan screamed.

But suddenly, they were already there. Iris was surprised. Ash had stopped running. Maybe it's because we're here? Iris thought to herself. But is wasn't for that reason at all. Iris recognized the girl standing there, and so did Ash. He was drooling already.

The girl had a black vest with a white shirt tucked under it, and had a pink scarf on her neck. Her hair was loose with Ash's Sinnoh hat on top of her head. She also had pink boots on. She was none other than Dawn Berlitz.

"Hiya, Ash! Iris, Cilan!" Dawn said to them. Now both Ash and Cilan were drooling. "Hmph!" Iris said jealously.

Soon, a romantic rivalry would occur between the two girls.

**Stick around for what happens next! It's only the introduction so stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Round

"Wow, um, I didn't, um, expect you to be here." Ash told Dawn. The last time he saw her was during the Junior Cup, and then she had left to Johto for the Wallace Cup.

"Did you win the Wallace Cup?" Ash asked Dawn. "Of course!" Dawn replied and showed him her contest ribbon, the Wallace Cup ribbon. "How about you and your Unova badges?" Dawn asked Ash. "All eight of them!" Ash said.

"How do you think that Ash is here? In the Unova League?" Iris told Dawn impatiently. She was already pissed off that Dawn was here because all Ash wanted to do is to be near Dawn. Cilan, on the other hand, always offered Dawn some of the most delicious food to impress her. And soon, Iris feared that Ash and Cilan would eventually find out that both of them liked Dawn. And that they would the girl who was actually traveling with them.

_Look at them, being all nice to Dawn, well no more!_ Iris thought. "Hey Iris." Ash said to her. "Yes?" Iris said sweetly. "Can you go with Dawn to get drinks? Thanks." Ash told her.

_Seriously?_ Iris thought. "Come on Iris! I wanna see Ash battle already! It's in five minutes!" Dawn called out. She was already at the refreshment stand. _Okay, only for Ash._ Iris thought.

"Coming!" Iris said, running. She started giving Dawn the evil eye, but Dawn didn't quite understand that. "Are you okay? It looks like you got something in your eye." Dawn said to her. "Just fine." Iris said, still giving her the evil eye.

When they got back from the refreshment stand, Iris tripped Dawn. She was hoping that she might fall on her face, but something else happened. Ash caught her. "Are you okay?" Ash asked Dawn. "I'm fine. Thanks." Dawn said with a smile. Iris noticed that Ash was blushing. And now Cilan was giving Ash the evil eye.

Soon Ash went to the arena and saw that he was battling Stephan. Stephan sent out Sawk and Ash sent out Pikachu. Pikachu used Electro Ball against Sawk. Sawk didn't have enough time to dodge it and it took a lot of damage. Pikachu used Thunderbolt while Sawk was still down and it looked like it was over already. Soon, Sawk fainted. "YEAH! I WON!" Ash shouted. Everyone in the bleachers started cheering.

"Um, Cilan don't you think it's a little weird for you liking Dawn? I mean you're what, 20? And Dawn being like, 12 or something?" Iris asked Cilan in the bleachers. "Who said I liked Dawn? I mean, I give you food too, right? And anyways, it WOULD be weird." Cilan said, firmly and nervously at the same time.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Dawn asked them. Soon, Ash came back, bragging about his victory. "It looked like Sawk exploded when Pikachu used Electro Ball! I totally had that one in the bag!" Ash told them. "So, Ash you wanna have lunch with me?" Iris asked. "Well, in that case, do you wanna have lunch with me, Dawn?" Cilan asked Dawn. He looked at Ash and stuck out his tongue at him. "Uh, no thanks Iris, I'm, uh, stuffed." Ash said. "By a cheeseburger?" Iris asked. "Cilan, can I talk to you privately?" Ash asked with a pissed off face. "Uh, sure Ash." Cilan said as Ash dragged him by the ear to the boys' bathroom. The girls heard Ash and Cilan screaming their heads off at each other. "Well, this is going to be a problem." Dawn said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Night Before The Second Round

Soon after 4 hours, at 8:00 PM to be exact, Ash and Cilan finally came out of the bathroom. "Finally! I thought you guys-" Iris was cut off and her jaw dropped. Ash had a black eye while Cilan's lip was bleeding. "What happened to you guys?" Dawn asked. "Nothing." Ash and Cilan said at the same time.

After a while of question and answer, everyone checked in at the Pokemon Center. "Now, Miss Dawn with the fellow over in this room, while Miss Iris with the gym leader over here." Nurse Joy said to them.

Ash was seriously freaking out. He was going to be alone with Dawn in a bedroom. And there was only one bed. So he was freaking out. He heard behind him Cilan cursing under his breath. Dawn was really nervous because she had never been in a room alone with a boy. And she heard Iris curse under her breath

After an awkward moment of silence, Ash broke the ice. "How do you still have my old hat?" "I've kept it on my head ever since you gave it to me." Dawn said. "It feels like it was yesterday..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Ash, Brock and Dawn were already on the harbor where the boat for Kanto was leaving. After giving his last high five and saying goodbye, Ash noticed that Dawn was crying quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked her.

"You're leaving already. It's all gone by so fast. One region. A bunch cities and towns. And a bazillion roads. And now you're leaving." Dawn managed to say before she broke into tears again.

"It's all right. We'll meet up again. No need to worry right?" Ash said to Dawn.

"No, it's not okay. There is a need to worry this time. I feel like you're going to forget me." Dawn said to him.

"Come on, Ash! Almost time to go!" Brock yelled from the ship.

Ash didn't know what to do now. There was a girl in front of him crying and his ship was leaving already.

"Here. You can have this to remember me by." Ash said. He took off Dawn's hat and put it on Piplup. He took off her hair clips and let it all down. And finally, he took off his own hat and put it on her head.

Dawn was surprised at had just happened. Ash had given her his hat, in which Aipom had tried to get by force all the time, and Ash had never let anyone even touch his hat after that. But now it was hers.

"Bye Dawn! I promise we'll meet up sometime! I'll never forget you!" Ash yelled as he ran just in time to catch his boat. Now he felt good, because now Dawn wasn't crying because he was leaving. She was crying tears of joy. "No need to worry!" Ash yelled. _Pika!_ Pikachu yelled.

Dawn smiled as tears ran down her face. Piplup posed with Dawn's hat and waved to Pikachu goodbye.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Dawn looked over to Ash and found him sleeping. "ASH KETCHUM! DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU?!" Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs and woke Ash up.

"Huh? Wha?" Ash asked sleepily. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the flashback Dawn was telling him. "I was just taking a snooze. Jeeeeeeeeeez." Ash said sleepily. Soon he fell asleep again.

"Typical Ash." Dawn said to herself before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the other room**

Cilan and Iris were bummed out because both of their crushes were snuggling together in one bed. They were lying down on the bed, thinking about their lives. Soon, Iris asked Cilan, "Do you like Dawn?" At the same time he said, "Do you like Ash?" Then there was a moment of silence.

After a while, Cilan said, "To answer your question, yes I do like Dawn. I think Ash does too. That's going to be a problem, for me, I mean. I don't know about you." "It IS a problem. I do like Ash. And Dawn does too, at least I think she does." Iris responded. She realized that Cilan was having the same problem as her. She also realized when up close, Cilan's eyes are a pretty green. _Ugh, what am I thinking?_, Iris thought to herself.

"So, we're both having relationship problems." Cilan said. "Funny. I never thought you would like Ash. You always call him a kid and you guys usually end up arguing. But that's just me." Cilan said. "You have pretty eyes." Iris said without thinking. _Ugh, why did I say that?_, she thought.

"What?" Cilan said, interrupting her thoughts. "Oh, nothing." Iris said. _Maybe he'll forget_, she thought to herself. "No, I definitely heard something. You like... my eyes?" Cilan asked.

"No! Well, maybe a little. They're a pretty green up close." Iris said, hating herself. _I like ASH, not Cilan_, she thought. "Oh, uh, thanks." Cilan said, not finding anything else to say. _Yeah, Cilan, that was a smart thing to say,_ he thought.

Pansage and Axew were hearing the whole conversation from the floor. _Iris and Cilan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_, they sang.

"SHUT UP!" Iris and Cilan screamed at the same time. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night." Cilan said as he turned off the light. After 5 minutes Iris was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Second Round

**In Ash and Dawn's room**

Dawn soon woke up and found Ash had already left. She also found a note.

_Hey Dawn,_

_Sorry for leaving you by yourself in the room, but Nurse Joy came in and told me that it was time to go. You looked so sweet like Sleeping Beauty that I thought that it wouldn't have been so nice to wake you up, so I went without you. Again, sorry about that. And by the way, I heard you say the story. I haven't forgotten it. And I never will.  
_

_~Ash  
_

"Aw. Sweet." Dawn said. Then she realized, "OH MY GOSH! Ash must be battling already!"

* * *

**Outside the Arena**

Dawn ran and soon bumped into Cilan. "Oh hey Cilan. Wait, why aren't you in the bleachers cheering for Ash?" Dawn asked._  
_

"That's because I was going to the bathroom, but then I bumped into you."

He pointed to the door in back of her. It said: 'Men's Bathroom'.

"Whoops. Sorry. So, Iris is cheering for Ash?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah, and eating." Cilan responded.

Dawn laughed.

"Okay, I'm going now." Cilan said. Dawn noticed that his face was a little red.

"Okay, see you!" Dawn said.

* * *

**In the Bleachers**

Dawn finally found Iris in the last row, stuffing herself with a Darumaka lunch box.

"Hey Iris." Dawn said to her. She winced, hoping that Iris hadn't punched her yet. Dawn still knew that Iris was angry at her, so she wasn't taking any chances.

"What the flip do you want?" Iris asked. She didn't forget about last night, when she had to go with Cilan instead of Ash. But then she remembered that last night wasn't that bad.

"Where's Ash?" Dawn asked. She knew he had left, but she didn't know if Ash was battling already.

"Down there. Battling Bianca." Iris said. She pointed down, where Ash was battling Bianca. He was using Scraggy and Bianca was using Emboar. It looked like Ash was winning. Emboar was tired already by doing attacks that kept on missing. On the other hand, so far, Scraggy's Focus Blasts were working perfectly. After a while of shoot and miss, Emboar finally fainted by one of Scraggy's Hi Jump Kick.

"Yeah! I won!" Ash celebrated. Everyone in the arena cheered.

"What did I miss?" Cilan asked. There had been a long line for the bathroom.

"A lot. Ash won." Iris said to him while giving Dawn the evil eye.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I DO TO YOU?!" Dawn shouted at Iris. She was sick and tired of the 'evil eye'. Dawn didn't know what she had done to piss Iris off. But Iris did.

"YOU STOLE ASH!" Iris screamed and ran out of the arena. She started to cry. _This never would have happened if that big meanie hadn't shown up_, Iris thought.

Back at the arena, Cilan and Dawn told Ash what had happened.

"Poor Iris." Ash said. Even though he didn't like her that way, she was still his friend, and he felt guilty.

"I bet she's in our room. I'll go check it out. You guys... can go to your own room." Cilan said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: The Night Before Round 3

**In Cilan and Iris' room**

"What happened?" Cilan asked. He wanted to know everything that had happened when he wasn't there.

"Nothing. Now leave me alone." Iris said. She didn't want to tell him anything. She let her emotions get the best of her. What was she going to say to him? 'Oh, I just screamed at Dawn telling her she stole Ash from me. No big deal.' She wasn't going to tell him that.

"Hello? Earth to Iris? Weren't you going to tell me what happened?" Cilan asked. He was worried that something serious had happened to her.

"Nothing. Okay, you got me. I screamed my head off at Dawn when Ash was only paying attention to her and then I-" Iris was cut off by Cilan's kiss. She felt satisfied and weird at the same time. Didn't she like Ash? Now she knew that Cilan was the one paying attention to her, even if he did like Dawn.

"There. Now doesn't that feel better?" Cilan asked. He felt better after being rejected by Dawn a bunch of times. They were both rejects. In his mind he thought, _'Rejects unite!'_

"Yeah. I do feel better." Iris said to him. And they kept on making out. Pansage and Axew watched from below. They were very confused now.

* * *

**In Ash and Dawn's room**

Ash and Dawn didn't talk to each other. They felt awkward about the situation they and their friends they were in. They couldn't talk to each other.

Dawn felt awful about the fact that she had been so oblivious about Ash liking her. She liked him too, but she didn't know how to express her feelings for him with Cilan and Iris in the way. She thought Ash liked Iris, even with the obvious hints that he liked Dawn, with the fight with Cilan in the bathroom and offering to have lunch with her. She hadn't realized that. She felt like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Ash felt the same way, even with him being the idiot about love. He liked Dawn a lot. Like, a LOT. He didn't realize Iris liked him, though. He always thought she liked Cilan not him. He should have seen that with her calling him a kid, giving Dawn the evil eye and offering to have lunch with him. No wonder why Iris screamed at Dawn. She was jealous.

"Uh, Ash?" Dawn asked, with hesitation.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"Do you like me? Or Iris? Just wondering." Dawn said. She couldn't believe she said it though. She was afraid of the answer.

"Um... Uhhh... Do I HAVE to answer this?" Ash asked. He really didn't want to answer.

"Yes. You have to." Dawn said.

"You." Ash said in a whisper.

"What?" Dawn asked. She didn't quite hear what he said.

"You." Ash said a little louder.

"What?!" Dawn asked, frustrated.

"I SAID 'YOU', WOMAN!" Ash screamed. He started blushing. He couldn't believe what he just did. Suddenly, Dawn started to lean over him, in making out position. Ash, since he has never kissed a girl, was freaking out and was running out of options. Kiss her or don't?

**And that's the end! You'll find out what happens in the nest chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Beemo456 here! I can't believe I made Cilan a pervert! I feels so ashamed! You'll see what I mean.**

Chapter 6: The Last Round

**In Ash and Dawn's Room**

"Uh, SUCKER PUNCH!" Ash said as he playfully punched Dawn to avoid kissing her. Sure, he liked her a lot, but he wasn't ready to kiss a girl on the lips yet. He still felt his inner child inside of him.

"ASH?! WHAT THE HECK?!" Dawn screamed at him. She didn't expect that kind of reaction out of him. She thought he was going to kiss her back. Now she wasn't sure if he liked her or not.

It was 9:00 AM and it was almost time for Ash to battle Trip.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready... It's just that-" Ash was cut off by Dawn's kiss. It was quick. He felt like he didn't exist anymore. Soon, after 3 minutes, Dawn stopped kissing him and Ash fell off the bed.

"Rainbows, unicorns..." Ash said almost fainting.

"Um...?" Dawn asked. She was confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Ash realized. "Bye Dawn!"

"Bye Ash. Hey, you forgot something." Dawn said.

"What? What did I forget?" Ash asked, taking off his shirt.

"Huh?" Dawn asked. She forgot what she was going to do as soon as she saw Ash without his shirt. _He looks amazing... _She thought.

"What?" Ash asked. Now he was confused. "Can you pass me my shirt?"

"Sure..." Dawn said. She pecked him on the cheek as she passed him his shirt. Ash blushed and was red as a tomato. "Bye!" Ash shouted as he ran out of the room.

* * *

**In Cilan and Iris' Room**

"Wow... I can't believe we did that." Iris said. Now she knew she liked. It wasn't Ash. He belonged with Dawn.

"Me either. You were right. I AM too old for Dawn." Cilan said. Now his eyes were wide open.

"But not too old for me." Iris giggled.

They started making out again; not knowing they were late. Pansage and Axew were scarred for life but they started making noises near the alarm clock, which Iris and Cilan did not set yesterday.

"Oh no! We forgot to go to Ash's match! I want to see him beat that doofus Trip!" Iris said and ran for the bathroom.

"Why not change in front of me?" Cilan asked.

"Are you drunk or something?!" Iris said. Now she was asking herself if Cilan WAS a pervert. She soon changed and saw that Cilan was done already.

"Wow, that was fast." Cilan said. He still couldn't believe that he was a pervert in front of Iris. What was he thinking?

Iris had put on her normal hair-clips but was now wearing a pink tank top and a purple skirt. Cilan was wearing his normal outfit.

"Let's go!" Iris said as she dragged Cilan out of the room.

* * *

**At the Stadium**

"Aw, man." Ash said as Pikachu fainted against Trip's Serperior. He had really been hoping that he would finally win against Trip for once. He was also disappointed that Dawn saw him lose after putting on her cheerleading outfit and everything.

"HEY! NO NEED TO WORRY!" Ash turned around and saw Dawn waving at him. _She didn't care that I lost... She just cared if I was alright..._ Ash thought. He saw Iris and Cilan also waving at him.

"Hey. You suck." Ash heard and turned around to see Trip. "Yeah. That's right. I said it. YOU SUCK."

Ash, really pissed off, said, "No, _YOU_ suck!" He walked away and went up to see his friends. As he walked, he thought, _Trip sort of reminds of Paul for some reason... Well, who cares?_

"Hey, you were awesome out there!" Dawn said. She hugged him and kissed him. Ash wasn't as surprised as he was on their first kiss, but he was surprised, nonetheless.

Iris no longer felt jealous of Dawn. She actually felt happy. She finally found someone that liked her back. Even if he _is _a grandpa.

* * *

**And that's all folks! Thanks for reading Unova Adventures!**


End file.
